Total eclipse of the soul
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: The first KFP musical. A boy who has been isolated from the world all his life, escapes and decides to spend his freedom in the Valley of Peace and meets Po and the Five, and he joins them in their Kung fu training, and along the way they have to stop the arranged marriage of Tigress. Accepting OCs. Rated T for some reasons. This is not your average musical.
1. Introduction and Shiloh's escape

A/N: Well, I just thought of this today! I've been wanting to do a musical story for quite a while now and I thought of all my favorite songs, and am putting it into this musical story. The main character is an OC, but Po, Shifu, and the Five will be in this musical as well and they'll get their numbers in this thing. I'll explain a few things right here for you guys.

Shiloh- (Male) A 16 year old Chinese mountain cat who has been isolated from the world his whole life, in this musical, he'll escape and get his freedom he's been lusting for his entire existence.

Mavis- (Female) An ocelot with bronze fur about Shiloh's age, and a baker's daughter, once she and Shiloh cross paths, she becomes deeply attracted to him. She describes him as "The most charming boy in all of China's villages"

Henry- (Male) An older Chinese mountain cat, and Shiloh's father. Ever since his wife passed away due to liver cancer, he's kept Shiloh away from the world and refuses to let him see the outside world (You probably won't be seeing him throughout most of the story)

A/N: Now that you know the main characters in this story, let me tell you the rolls of Po and the Five.

Po- The Dragon Warrior and willing to do anything to stop the arranged marriage between Tigress and another Tiger, and confess his love to her and marry her himself.

Tigress- Leader of the Furious Five, and forced into an arranged marriage by her previous family. She keeps denying that she really loves Po.

Crane- Member of the Furious Five, Po's best friend and wants to help stop Tigress' forced marriage.

Viper- Member of the Furious Five, Crane's love interest, and Tigress' best friend. The one who persuades Shiloh and Mavis to stop the marriage.

Mantis- Member of the Furious Five, is against having one of his closest friends marry someone she doesn't want to.

Monkey- Member of the Furious Five, Po's best friend and wants to help him confess his love for Tigress.

Shifu- Mentor to Po, and the Furious Five, refuses to let Tigress' family have his adopted daughter marry someone against her will. Takes Shiloh and Mavis in as his new pupils.

Mr. Ping- Po's adopted father and the owner of a local noodle restaurant. Takes great pride in his business, and always looks for was to bring in new customers, and has no idea that his son is in love with Tigress.

A/N: Now that you all know the cast of this production, I'm gonna explain how it's gonna be around this story.

If you see someone's name in parentheses with a colon after it and words come after it, it means that they are singing. Sometimes I'll only use a few verses of some songs, because I feel that only some verses will fit the scene better, and will change the lyrics on some level to make them feel like the characters are singing about what's happening, and describe the situation better.

And you know is they speak regular or not. Now let's get this show on the road.

Disclaimer: I don't own either 'Kung fu Panda' or any of the songs that they sing. I only own Shiloh, Mavis, and Henry.

Shiloh P.O.V.

Shiloh just sat on his bed, locked in his room by his own father. He had created the perfect escape plan to get the heck out of his prison, well it wasn't a prison, but he's been feeling like it has been after so long. And he's had to act like he's been happy in here for all this time, just so he wouldn't hurt his dad's feelings, he thought he was happy with the life he was living. The performance he's been giving over the years was was pretty convincing to him. He then got up and gabbed his satchel and started packing up for my big escape.

(Shiloh, I'm sitting in a room, made up of only big white walls and in the hall there are people looking through. The window in the door, they know exactly what I'm here for. Don't look up, just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be)

Shiloh then looked into his secret food storage and threw some food and drinks in there so he wouldn't make his journey without any food. He then started mimicking his dad's voice.

(Shiloh: You're always on display, for everyone to watch and learn from (Mimicking his father): Don't you know by now? You can't turn back. Because this road is all you'll ever have)

Shiloh then stopped mimicking the annoying words his father said to him and he started packing more pairs of the same outfit he wore everyday, which were a long sleeve back shirt, black pants, and he wore black shoes as well.

(Shiloh: It's obvious that I'm dying and dying. Just living proof that the camera is lying. And I'll oh, oh, open wide. Because this is my night, so I'll smile, cause I'll go out in style. I'll go out in style)

The singing stopped and he opened up his window and tied a handkerchief rope to help him climb down to safety. As soon as he finished climbing he closed the window that the rope was hooked to and he yanked it a few times so the rope would come loose. Shiloh then looked in the window to see his father asleep on the couch next to the fireplace. Shiloh then tiptoed out of the yard and then ran into the foggy forest that he lived next to, because there was a raft at the dock at the end of the forest that he could use to go to somewhere he knew he could start a new life from scratch, the Valley of Peace. He then ran to the other end of the forest to see that nobody took the raft and it was still there. He got in it and then cut the rope kept the boat from drifting away from the dock, and took out an oar that would help him paddle to his destination.

A/N: So what do you guys think? Sorry about the long introduction, I had to explain what was going on to you guys and that this musical is gonna be a little bit different than most musicals. The one verse to the song that Shiloh was singing was the beginning verse to Paramore's 'Fences'. Also, you can request an OC, or an OC from one of your own stories (With your permission of course, because I'm looking for more roles to put in this production) to have their own role in this story in a review. Just tell me their name, gender, and what kind of species they are. Please review, thanks.


	2. Arrival

Normal P.O.V.

Shiloh woke up to find that the sky had gone from clear blue to complete black storm clouds. He then got off his back and looked to see that he reached where he needed to go, where he wanted to spend his newly gained freedom, the Valley of Peace. But the valley didn't look so peaceful, it was dark due to the dark storm clouds above it, and lanterns were lit outside of houses, restaurants, and shops.

"Is this place supposed to look like Fleet Street?" Shiloh said to himself as he docked the raft. He then put his satchel over his shoulder and he started walking through the town, and the villagers were looking at Shiloh as if he were some sort of stranger. They all stopped their business to stare at the unknown teenaged mountain cat walking through the town.

(Pig Woman: Take a little walk to the edge of town, go across the tracks)

(Fruit Merchant: Where the viaduct looms, like a bird of doom as it shifts and cracks)

(Goat child: Where the secrets lie in the border fires, in the humming wires. Hey man you know you're never coming back)

(Pig boy: Past the square, past the bridge, past the mills, past the stacks)

(Goat lady: On a gathering storm comes a tall handsome man in a dusty black coat with a red right hand)

Shiloh knew the town looked this depressing, but the villagers looking so depressed too? He kept pondering his thoughts to why that was as he continued to walk and listen to the villagers sing.

(Goat child: He'll wrap you in his arms, tell you that you've been a good boy)

(Goat Mother holding baby: He'll rekindle all the dreams that took you a lifetime to destroy)

(Goose beggar with wheel barrel: He'll reach deep into the hole, heal your shrinking soul, but there won't be a single thing that you can do)

(Quilt merchant: He's a god, he's a man, he's a ghost, he's a guru)

(Flock of children: They're whispering his name through this disappearing land, but hidden in his coat is a red right hand)

The song finally stopped after that verse and Shiloh looked to see a restaurant with a sign in front of it reading 'Mr. Ping's noodles, meat pies, and ales' Shiloh looked into the window to see that the store was empty, not a single patron was in that place. Shiloh then walked in to see a goose chopping vegetables with a huge knife, and he was looking pretty depressed too. The goose then looked up and gasped.

"A customer!" the goose then started to walk towards Shiloh, and sing.

(Mr. Ping: Wait, what's your rush? What's your hurry? You gave me such a fright, I thought you was a ghost. Half a minute, can't ya? Sit! Sit ya down! Sit!)

The goose then showed Shiloh to a table with an empty seat. He then walked back to the kitchen to prepare some sort of dish that he was planning to serve the teenaged traveler.

(Mr. Ping: All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks. Did you come in for a pie sir? Do forgive me if me head's a little vague)

The Goose then picked up centipede and placed it on the ground and stepped onto it.

(Mr. Ping: What was that? But you'd think we'd had the plague, from the way the people keep avoiding, no you don't!)

The goose then slammed his wing down on a cockroach and killed it. He then wiped his wing on his apron and showed the insect blood on it, causing Shiloh to grunt in disgust.

(Mr. Ping: Heaven knows I try sir. But there's no one comes in even to inhale. Right you are sir would you like a drop of ale?)

He then placed a finished meat pie in front of the teenager. Shiloh nodded in reply to the goose's offer for a mug of ale. The goose then went back over to his work station and continued his song.

(Mr. Ping: Mind you, I can blame them. These are probably the worst pies in China. I know why nobody cares to take them, I should know, I make them, but good? No! The worst pies in China. Even that's polite, the worst pies in China. If you doubt it, take a bite)

Shiloh took a bite out of his pie and his eyes widened, it was so vulgar tasting. He spit it all on the floor, he felt like he was going to vomit.

(Mr. Ping: Is that just disgusting? You'll have to concede it. It's noting but crusting. Here, drink this, you'll need it. The worst pies in China)

The goose then filled up a mug and handed it to Shiloh. He then went back over to his work station and started chopping up some kind of meat.

(Mr. Ping: And no wonder with the price of meat. What it is, when you get it. Never thought I'd live to see the day, mend to think it was a treat, finding poor animals who are dying in the street)

Shiloh flinched at every time he cut a piece of meat with that huge cleaver as he sung a few words in the song.

(Mr. Ping: Mrs. Tsung has a pie shop! Does a business, but I notice something weird. Lately all her neighbor's cats have disappeared. Have to hand it to her, wot I calls enterprise, popping kitties into pies)

The mountain was shocked to her such a disgusting secret, and mentally whispered 'Ew, that's nasty'.

(Mr. Ping: Wouldn't do in my shop! Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick. And I'm telling you, them kitty cats is quick)

Shiloh sighed in relief to know that this goose would never do anything of the such that was disgusting.

(Mr. Ping: No denying times is hard sir, even harder than the worst pies in China. Only lard and nothing more, is that just revolting? All greasy and gritty, it looks like it's molting. And looks like... Well, pity. An old chef alone, with limited wind, and the worst pies in China! Oh sir, times is hard, times is hard!)

The old goose then finished his song and slammed his wing down on the table and killed a small fly. Then the chef then walked to Shiloh, and spoke.

"I'm Mr. Ping, owner of this business. And I tell you it's gonna take a lot more than just a beverage to wash that awful taste off your tongue"

"My name is Shiloh, and I'm here just because I was curious to see what it was like in the valley, but I can see it's not that peaceful at all, it's actually pretty depressing around here"

"Yeah, we're going through the great storm cloud"

"Great storm cloud? What's that?"

"It's a giant bank of black storm clouds that resides over the valley for about two months or so. And every year when that happens, it looks pretty dark and depressing because the sun is not in the sky every morning, and we have to light up some lanterns outside every single building when we go out"

"Well, I see that" the conversation was then interrupted by a female panda about a year younger than Shiloh walking into the shop carrying a crate. Mr. Ping then walked up to the panda and spoke.

"Ah, Lei, thank you for bringing over the vegetables for the soups" he then took the crate out of her hands.

"It's no problem Mr. Ping, I was taking a break from all that hard training, and decided to bring some more vegetables"

"Oh, Lei, you're just too kind" the panda then turned her attention to Shiloh.

"Mr. Ping, who's this?"

"Oh, Shiloh, this is Lei, a friend of my son Po. Lei, this is Shiloh, he just moved over to the Valley" Lei then bowed as if to say 'hello'.

"Nice to meet you" he then stood up and spoke in a sullen tone as if he knew her for quite a while.

"Yeah, same here" he then turned his head to the older goose and spoke.

"Mr. Ping, you said you have a son? Can you take me to him?"

"Well, I would, but I have a business to run" Mr. Ping turned to Lei.

"Lei, please take Shiloh back with you to the Jade Palace" Lei nodded and took Shiloh's paw, they left off for the Palace.

A/N: That was chapter 2. The first song were the first two verses of 'Red Right Hand' by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, and the song that was sung by Mr. Ping was an edited by me version of 'Worst pies in London' by Helena Bonham Carter in the Tim Burton movie 'Sweeney Todd: the demon barber of fleet street'. Thanks goes to edger230 for her OC Lei. Please review, thanks.


End file.
